


Loner

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Insecurity, POV Male Character, Social Anxiety, shy original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: A simple story, really. Don't know what to put for summary.





	Loner

Name: Matthieu Bronix

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: [https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=92869846](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=92869846)(somewhat)

Personality: Matthieu is a shy boy, but he can be quite easy-going in his own way and is considered a pacifist. Matthieu likes to wear women's clothes as they fit his small body structure and they make him feel more confident, seeing as he finds it easier being mistaken for a girl. He also finds them comfortable. More will be revealed throughout the story.

Outfits: [Mission](https://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/115586408/id/msxogCmm4xGNot-Th-Oa4g/size/y.jpg), [Everyday](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/13/45/80/1345802c9c57504934abc51a64874d3b.jpg) and [Formal](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_963220630_00-1.0x0/wholesale-career-suits-female-career-suits.jpg)

Birthday: July 4th

Voice pitch: Matthieu has a friendly yet soft voice, making him sound happy and downhearted at the same time.

History: Shall be revealed in the story.

Family: Will be revealed.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 147 lbs

Hobby: Singing when alone, drawing

Likes: Peace and quiet, soft music, watching TV, diary products and candy

Dislikes: Bullies, loud people and death metal   

Favorite Foods: Mostly anything

Disliked Foods: Sour foods

Fun Fact: I'm basing this guy mostly off of myself, my name and some of my personality. But he'll be a mix of Crona and Ritsu from Fruits Basket, too. And, yes, I do like wearing women's clothing, they fit my skinny-ass self nicely and are quite comfortable. But I do not wear bras!


End file.
